Missing the Bus
by Roisalee Jones
Summary: Join Lucy Adams as she falls through a puddle into another world and tries to figure out the mystery behind her and a blue haired boy's resemblance.  T cuz I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Stretching out on the bed spread, I let out a loud yawn. Today was the day; my first day fourth grade! You're probably wondering who I am. Well, let me explain. I'm Lucy Adams, ten years old, at your service! I went to the mirror and brushed my dark blue hair, putting them into two small pigtails on the sides of my head. I checked in the mirror and gave a big smile, blinking my blue eyes.

Heading down to the living room and grabbing some toast, I shoved it in my mouth, said my goodbyes and left. Rushing outside into the cold air, I sighed in happiness. I loved mornings outside!

As I waited at the bus stop, I noticed something. A small puddle was near a stop sign across the street, and it had a reflection of a person in it, but nobody was there. Deciding I had enough time to check it out and still get on the bus, I walked quickly over to it.

"Hmmm…" I put my finger on my chin in thought, incredibly suspicious. The reflection was gone; but I refused to let myself think it was a trick of the light or something, because that's what normal people think, and nothing spectacular ever ends up happening to them. Leaning in more closely, I stuck a finger inside the murky water.

"Oh what the?" I trailed off, because the puddle was deep. Really deep. I put the tip of my shoe in and kept going until the water level reached my knees. I felt my eyes get all sparkly in amazement. Then, I did the most stupid thing ever. I slipped and my entire body went into the puddle.

I felt like I had just jumped off a cliff and started screaming, but after ten minutes I got bored, wondering when I would finally hit the ground. I also wondered how I was somehow not wet. Then, my rear end came into contact with a hard, cold surface, and pain shot up my spine. "Ow!" I whined, managing to get up slowly, using a wall as support.

I got over it quickly though when I saw where I was. "Oh my gosh," I cheered excitedly. "I'm in London!" I saw a whole bunch of shops and fancily dressed people speak to each other in awesome accents, wondering where I should go and explore first. Finally deciding, I hopped into a store where a plump man with circular glasses was sitting.

"Well hello there, little lady. On an errand for your parents?" He asked jovially, and I replied with "Nope, just browsing." He nodded, then noticing the clothes I was wearing, he opened his mouth but stopped when a bell rang behind me, and I turned around to see who it was. Okay, this was freaky.

Nobody's P.O.V

Originally, Ciel had just come into town on some errands, but then he saw this strange girl. She looked oddly like his younger self, but she wore weird clothes. Green overall shorts, a white shirt with a pink pig on it, and blue green and white striped tights with a pair of yellow rain boots. She had a red school bag slung over her shoulder. What was even weirder was the ring she had on a chain around her neck, which was almost an exact replica of his ring.

A voice broke Ciel away from his thoughts, and he turned to the shop owner. "Welcome boy! On an errand for your father?"

Lucy's P.O.V

The blue haired boy looked kinda like me. Okay, a lot like me. He flinched at the word "boy" and glared. Maybe he didn't like being called a boy? "Excuse me," a man dressed in all black said with a smile on his face. "We came to get my _master's_ cane." Whoa, emphasis on the word master.

The black haired man glanced at me for a second and stared me down, and I looked away. I heard dogs do that to show they're not a threat, maybe this would show I wasn't one either? "Ah, so you're the owner of this cane. Exactly what sort of person do you intend to have use this cane? It couldn't be that kid…" Okay, so sure I was ten, but dude! How can you be that dense? Like, was he stupid?

All of a sudden, a WHOOOOSH sound filled the air, and the guy in black had the end of the cane a millimeter away from Mr. Shop keeper's eye. I stared wide eyed, and suddenly became very scared. I mean, who wouldn't after you witnessed a near death experience? Thank god it wasn't me.

Freaked out, I stood there as Mr. Blacky said "It's a well built cane. It doesn't bend. This should cover it," I heard the sound of coins jingling and saw them spilling out of a bag and onto the desk.

The black haired man and blue haired boy were staring me down as they were leaving, and I felt really uncomfortable. "Who are you?" I looked back at the blue haired boy, and I'm sure I looked like a scared puppy. "L-Lucy. Lucy Adams, um, sir." He smiled. "Care to come on a carriage ride with me?"


	2. Chapter 2

Me? On a carriage ride? "Yeah, I'd love to!" I said, big smile on my face. As we walked outside, he introduced himself to me. "I am Ciel Phantomhive, head of the Phantomhive household and the Funtom Corporation," Phantomhive? That's a weird last name. And what the heck was the "Funtom Corporation"?

"Look mommy! It's a new Funtom's Peter Rabbit!" I heard a little boy say excitedly. I turned to the direction of his voice and saw a huge toy store. "Ooohhhh…." I said, the clueless look on my face changing to one of understanding.

We arrived at the carriage and Ciel stepped into it as Mr. Blacky offered me a hand. I stared at it, thinking back to the cane incident. "Um…who are you?" I asked him, and he bowed a little. "Forgive me for not introducing myself; I am Sebastian Michaelis, the Phantomhive household's butler." Butler? No wonder he wore that outfit! He smiled at me, but I couldn't help but be a little freaked. Did his expression ever change?

Taking his hand, I made my way inside the carriage as the door closed behind me. "Sit," Ciel pretty much ordered, and I did as I was told. A more serious aura surrounded him now that we were inside the carriage. Maybe I shouldn't have gone on the carriage ride.

He stared me down again and I sunk in my seat, wondering what he was going to do with me. "Who are you really?" Wait, what? Didn't I already tell him that? Did he not believe me? Well, I guess it is pretty suspicious to run into a gender bended look alike of you wearing weird clothes.

"I'm Lucy Adams," I said again for the second time that day. Boy, I sure had to introduce myself a lot. He intertwined his hands and rested his chin on them, eyeing me carefully. "Where are you from?" I blinked. "Phoenix Arizona." I replied. Looking more closely, I noticed subtle differences between us. I was tanner than him, and he seemed scrawnier than me. He had serious eyes, whereas my eyes were livelier. And geez, did he ever get intimidated at all?

There was an awkward silence between us-well, I considered it awkward. Wait, now that I think of it, did Arizona exist in the 18th century? Probably not. Maybe I could pass it off as some foreign land nobody's ever heard of. The carriage randomly came to a halt, and my body slammed into the side of one of the doors. Were carriage rides always so bumpy?

We got out of the carriage and Ciel looked at me, saying "We'll talk more later." He considered what we just did talking? No no no, talking is more like "hey, how was your day?" or "oh really? I like that too." What he just did was an interrogation.

As the door to a humongous mansion was opened, I squealed a little. "Young master, what's-"Sebastian started to say as he saw Ciel's devastated expression, but was cut off by three shrieks.


End file.
